This invention relates to pet enclosures and more particularly to a pet enclosure mounted to the exterior of a building for permitting house pets, especially cats, to enjoy an outdoor environment while being protected.
A variety of different enclosures have heretofore been provided for securing pets, particularly cats, in an enclosure externally of a building and particularly the house. Typically these enclosures are constructed so that the pet may move between the inside of the house and the pet enclosure to take advantage of the outdoors.
Julie U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,459, Cannaday U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,546, Torchio U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,767, Bradford et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,202 and Demurjian U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,344 disclose pet enclosures that mount within a window opening.
Namanny U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,457 and Kosmaczeska U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,807 disclose a pet enclosure that fits on a window sill.
Fetter U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,934 discloses a pet enclosure having a smaller passageway member that connects to one end of the main housing. This pet enclosure rests on the ground and is accessible through a door of a building.
A pet enclosure for mounting to the exterior of a building above the ground adjacent a window is disclosed. The pet enclosure includes a main housing mounted to the exterior wall of the building adjacent a window and a smaller side passageway member connected to one end of the main housing that covers only a fraction of the window to afford ingress and egress for a pet between the main housing and the building while permitting normal use of most of the window. Each panel is made of an open, four-sided framework covered by a wire mesh material. The front panel is pivotally mounted to the top panel to enable access into the main housing. A latch releasably latches the front panel closed and a locking mechanism is provided to lock the front panel closed. A mirror on the passageway member enables viewing of the pet in the main housing from inside the building. A bug barrier screen at one end of the side passageway member inhibits entry of insects into the building.